Shane Wyeth
|status = Alive |actor = Paulo Costanzo |appearance = "The Black Queen" }} Shane Wyeth is a hacker who taught Penelope Garcia and was once her boyfriend. He appears in the Season Nine episode "The Black Queen". Background Little is known about Shane's early life, other than he had a mother who died in 2007 and has a narcissistic, aggressive personality. At some point, he became a hacker and the leader of an activist organization of hackers called Star Chamber. One of the members of that organization was Penelope Garcia, whom he mentored. The two started a romantic relationship together. Even though the two seemed to love each other, Garcia partially disapproved of him due to him being dominant over her and engaging in fights with her. They would always make up for the fights by playing an online game of WAR. In 2004, the two ended their relationship when Garcia was arrested after committing a hacking incident and subsequently joined the BAU. Since then, Shane, emotionally devastated by this and taking it as a literal loss in his life, followed Garcia's life while continuing to lead Star Chamber, and came under the assumption that she was having a romantic relationship with SSA Derek Morgan. Immediately prior to the episode, Star Chamber heard about the case of Sam Russell (who was a hacker) and examined his case file. After they annotate it with research compiled in their own independent investigation, Shane hacks into the U.S. Department of Justice's website and declares Russell's innocence in the case, adding that the victims "died in veinIntentionally misspelled from "vain".". The Black Queen Shane first appears in the episode reprimanding a member of Star Chamber, Ethan, when he complains about needing more time in playing a computer game. Then, the Star Chamber headquarters is suddenly hacked into by Garcia, who storms into the building wearing her signature attire as "The Black Queen". Impressed, Shane comments that she lost weight before asking if she missed him. In response, Garcia taunts him by kissing the unattractive Ethan before telling Shane that they need to talk. Later on, when Garcia asks for the case file regarding Russell, he refuses and yells at her, to which she tells him that they need to talk like "normal people". Shane sarcastically agrees and tells her about his dead mother before telling her that he knows about her relationship with Morgan. Then, he tells her that the woman he loved was gone, prompting Garcia to leave. In another attempt to gain the case file, Garcia tries to appeal to Shane's narcissism by hacking into his computer and engaging him in a game of WAR. During the game, he taunts her with an old recording of her declaring anarchy, a photo of her together with Shane when they were still romantically involved, and also the revelation that he had been watching her for a while. Though this affects her, Garcia continues to be persistent with Morgan's assistance and makes him a deal with him. She tells him that they should face off on equal ground, which means he must give her the case file while she would provide him with the profile, and see who wins. When Shane asks Garcia what she would do when he wins, she says that she will give him a photo of her and Morgan with "shoes on their heads".According to Garcia, it is an Internet term that is never fully explained This gets to Shane, and he gives her the case file. Later on, he takes a drink from John Nichols, another member of Star Chamber, and laments to him about his latest encounter with Garcia. He then tells him that the BAU believes the unsub is an underground hacker, which could be anyone in Star Chamber. Nichols then tells him that the BAU will believe Shane is the killer. Shane is confused, then suddenly collapses, having been drugged by the drink Nichols gave him. Nichols then takes him to a residence he purchased with electronically stolen money. There, he rants to him about how Shane would use the money he stole, and his servers, to fund and serve Star Chamber. He then administers a dose of Oxycodone in him with the intention of making it look like a suicide, which would subsequently frame him as the killer when authorities found his body. However, before he could finish, Nichols is confronted by Morgan, Reid, and a SWAT team and he is arrested. Shane is then successfully revived by Reid, but not before Garcia keeps him focused by taunting him that, if he died, she would tell the other hackers at Star Chamber that she won against him. After being revived, he tells her, "You got lucky." Later on, as he is being carried on a stretcher, Garcia takes some photos of him before engaging in a conversation with him. Shane tells her that the two of them used to make fun of "girls like her", which Garcia corrects as just being Shane doing all of the teasing, adding that this is who she always wanted to be, but she was afraid of telling him. He then asks her if she misses her (the old Garcia) and states that he does. Garcia wishes Shane the best of luck and says goodbye before leaving. As he is being carried into the ambulance, he mutters, "Bye." Notes *Shane seems to be similar to Albert Gonzalez in the sense that both were hackers who led organizations of fellow hackers in multiple cyber-attacks. Appearances *Season Nine **"The Black Queen" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Hackers Category:Abduction Victims Category:Narcissists Category:Survivors Category:Victims